Na sua estante
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Mostrando a relação do amor incondicional que a Sakura possui no Sasuke e o que ela resolve fazer com isso.Espero que gostem...Fanfic de presente de niver para Yukiko... Sem final feliz...Como vc gosta migahhh


Yoo minnaBem,Essa é uma fanfic inteiramente SasuxSaku,á pedidos da minha amiga(Yukiko) que é fanática por SasuxSaku,com a música Na sua estante da Pitty.Mostrando a relação do amor incondicional que a Sakura possui no Sasuke e o que ela resolve fazer com isso.Espero que gostem o/

**Música:**Na sua estante

**Artista:**Pitty

**Casal:**SasuxSaku

**Duração**:Oneshort

**Final feliz??:**No,it isn't have Happy Ending.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Na Sua Estante**

_Sakura estava caminhando calmamente pelas ruasde Konoha,era um dia nublado típico de inverno,chegou no lugar aonde Sasuke a deixou desacordada,se sentou num canto por ali,e pôs-se a refletir sobre os últimos três anos._

_**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,**_

_**Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar**_

_**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo**_

_**Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**_

_**Você está saindo da minha vida**_

_**E parece que vai demorar**_

_**Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias**_

'_**Cê acha que eu sou louca**_

_**Mas tudo vai se encaixar**_

_-Sasuke-kun...-sakura sussurrara bem baixo,que nem ela escutara o que ela dissera-O que será que está fazendo,será que está com fome,com frio,...-Sakura sorri._

_-Claro que não está com nada...Afinal...ele é o Sasuke-kun..._

_Naruto observava Sakura lá,como sempre,e ele sabia no que a garota de cabelos róseos pensava._

_-Teme...Até mesmo fora da vila faz a Sakura-chan sofrer..._

_Naruto olhava Sakura preocupado,ela estava tão estranho nos últimos dias...Ela parecia que viva mais sonhando do que acordada. _

_**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**_

_**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**_

_Sakura agora não estava mais sentada,sim estava andando calmamente até o campo de treinamento do time 7._

_Vários flash's do seu passado ressurgia na sua mente,ela dando fora no Naruto e o maltratando e Sasuke fazendo a mesma coisa,só que com ela. _

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu**_

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu**_

_Seus olhos de refletivos passou a ser determinado,olhou para o céu,e estava com cara que ia chover,quem sabe nevar._

_-Como sou burra...Estou há três anos esperando uma pessoa que sempre me esnoba,me maltrata,me trata como lixo,e eu aqui sofrendo,me argonizando e desperdiçando o meu tempo!_

_**Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem**_

_**Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura**_

_**E mesmo que nada funcione**_

_**Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido**_

_**Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça**_

_**Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante**_

_-...É...Essa obcessão tem que acabar...-Sakura dizia consigo mesmo-Afinal...Não...Bem...Sasuke-kun tem vários planos,porém,eu sei que não estou inclusa nos planos dele..._

_**Tô aproveitando cada segundo**_

_**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**_

_Sakura estava ali,se torturando mentalmente enquanto Naruto ficava ali,observando a Sakura ali,sentada em um dos troncos lá no campo de treinamento da antiga time 7._

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu**_

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, outros risos**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**_

_**Só você não viu**_

_-É Saskue-kun...Realmente...Não ficaria bem na sua estante...Afinal...Cheguei á conclusão que...Você não me merece..._

_dizia Sakura com um sorriso um tanto melancólico,seus olhos transmitiam melancolia,suas feições tristeza._

_**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver**_

_**Só por hoje não vou tomar a minha dose de você**_

_**Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se**_

_**curam**_

_**E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar...**_

_Sakura se levanta,vai em direção á sua casa,com o olhar determinado e seus passos firmes como nunca foi,apenas com um só pensamento:_

_-Sasuke-kun...Não quero mais te ver,não vou chorar por você,isso só faz com que eu me machucasse mais do que estou...Bem...Eu vou tentar te esquecer..._

_A neve apagava os passos deixados pela Sakura no chão,Naruto observava todos os passos da garota,querendo descobrir o que afinal,ela estaria pensando naquele instante._

_**Owari...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoo...Bem...Mandem suas opniões...Mas...Eu não gostei muito dessa song(olha a fanfic com um olhar de desaprovação.)

Reviews please.!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bjksss

FUUUIII!!!


End file.
